God of War Wiki:Zasady
# Regulamin wiki to zbiór zasad panujących na naszej stronie. # Dotyczy on wszystkich użytkowników: i tych zarejestrowanych, jak i anonimowych. Rozpoczęcie edycji jakiejkolwiek strony na wiki oznacza jego automatyczną akceptację. # Zignorowanie którejkolwiek z zasad panujących na wiki karane jest banem lub ostrzeżeniem, w zależności od wykroczenia jakie się popełni. Jeśli będzie chodzić o małą sprawę, np. napisanie wulgaryzmu, dostaje się ostrzeżenie. Bana, czy też inaczej blokadę dostaje się za większe wykorczenie, np. wandalizowanie wielu stron. # Trzy ostrzeżenia to blokada. # Oprócz tego regulaminu, na wiki panują też zasady użytkowania wytyczone przez Wikia, Inc. # Administracja wiki zastrzega sobie prawo do edycji regulaminu w każdej chwili, w celu dodaniu nowych informacji, czy po prostu dla udoskonalenia kosmetycznego. Użytkownik musi wtedy zapoznać się z najnowszą wersją regulaminu, za to administracja zobowiązana jest do powiadomienia o nowej wersji regulaminu. # Nie jesteśmy żadnym z oddziałów Santa Monica Studios ani Ready At Dawn Studios, dlatego prosimy o nie zakładanie tematów na forum typu: "Gra mi nie działa! Błagam o pomoc!!", gdyż my nie możemy pomóc. Taką pomoc można uzyskać pisząc do oddziałów wyżej wymienionych firm. # Ta wiki jest tworzona i edytowana przez zwykłych internautów, dlatego też do jej treści należy podchodzić krytycznie, bo każdy artykuł może mieć błędy. # Wszyscy użytkownicy, tak samo jak administratorzy muszą przestrzegać netykiety obowiązującej w całym Internecie. Według jej zasad nie przeklinamy, nie obrażamy innych użytkowników, nie używamy treści związanych z tematami damsko-męskimi, nie grozimy innym, nie spamujemy, a także zachowujemy kulturę. # Każdy użytkownik może dostać uprawnienia moderatora, administratora oraz biurokraty, pod warunkiem, że będzie aktywny oraz będzie miał dobry kontakt ze społecznością. # Administratorzy nie mogą blokować użytkowników za coś, o czym nie wzmianki w regulaminie. # Nie wolno nadużywać uprawnień moderatora, administratora,czy biurokraty. za takie coś mogą zostać odebrane uprawnienia, a także blokada. # Wszyscy użytkownicy są równi, nie mamy tu żadnej hierarchii, wszyscy mamy równe prawa. # Powodem odebrania uprawnień może być też miesięczna nieobecność (bez odpowiedniego poinformowania na forum, czy też na profilu użytkownika) lub brak aktywności, też ponad miesiąc. Odbieraniem uprawnień zajmuje się administracja, lub w ewentualności helperzy lub pracownicy Wikia, Inc. # Do obowiązków administracji należy: edytowanie artykułów, blokowanie wandali, pomaganie użytkownikom oraz ogólnie dbanie o porządek na wiki. # Jeśli jakiś użytkownik zdecyduje się na edycję, musi pamiętać o ortografii, o interpunkcji i innych zasadach gramatycznych. Każdy wandalizm będzie karany blokadą. # Artykuły na God of War Wiki muszą być związane z jej tematyką, czyli związane z postaciami, miejscami, broniami, umiejętnościami istniejącymi w grach God of War. # Artykuły nie mogą też być ubogie, krótkie, pełne błędów. Takowe strony zostaną usunięte, a jeśli użytkownik będzie je wciąż tworzył mimo ostrzeżeń - dostanie blokadę. # Zawsze staramy się o pełną encyklopedyczność: nie podpisujemy się, nie dodajemy własnych przemyśleń, ale fakty oraz staramy się, by artykuły były schludne i czytelne. # Plik przesyłane na wiki muszą mieć odpowiednią nazwę, np. nazwa obrazu przedstawiającego drzewo nie może mieć nazwy "13231423_trree_1241.png". Odpowiednia nazwa powinna być krótka i nawiązująca do tematu obrazu lub filmu: "drzewo_i_kasztany.png". # Staraj się nie dublować grafik; najpierw sprawdź, czy ten sam lub bardzo podobny obrazek nie został już wgrany na wiki. # Każdy plik musi mieć licencję, czyli prawa autorskie. Jeżeli jest to obraz zrobiony przez ciebie, dodaj licencję "Screenshot". Jeżeli natomiast obraz ma prawa autorskie, ale jego twórca pozwolił ci go wykorzystać, również należy dodać odpowiednią licencją. Każdy plik bez licencji będzie usuwany, a jeśli użytkownik będzie go ciągle przesyłać mimo ostrzeżeń, dostanie blokadę. # Blogi utworzone przez użytkowników, które są za krótkie, niepotrzebne, pozbawione sensu i bez jakości mogą zostać usunięte bez powiadomienia. # Długość blokady może być różna i zależna m.in. od stażu użytkownika i wagi wykroczenia. # Administracja nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za treści publikowane przez użytkowników wikii. Kategoria: